Longer than forever
by nijiiro no hotaru
Summary: Tyki and Lavi meet one last time. Character death. Lucky fic. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Good bye, Tyki." Tears flows out of Lavi's eyes blurring his vision as he struck the Noah with his hammer. The Noah fell down and hit the ground hard, landing on his back. Blood flow out of his body which was aching like hell. But that wasn't what was on his mind now as he got up. There was something that ached even more, his heart. Even though he was the one who started this, he couldn't finish it. He couldn't stay with his little rabbit, his Lavi. Nor could he kill him. He tried, but he couldn't deal the last blow. He couldn't wipe him from his mind no matter how hard he tried. He admits that this is love, not just playing around. He fell hard, too hard for his own liking.

Lavi's arms shake, the hammer dropped from his hands. He looked at his trembling hands, tears dripping onto them. All strength drained from his body, his legs gave out as he fell onto the ground. He was in denial. Didn't know what he should do now. No idea how to go back from now to the bookman Jr. Or maybe just a little step back to the old Lavi. He couldn't throw it all away, couldn't turn back time, or do any of the things he wanted to do right now. He couldn't. All he could do is cry his hearts out and try to forget. Not that he would be able to, but maybe at least make him feel better. And maybe after a few months or a year, he would be able to move on. Of course that's if he didn't die here first.

Tyki approached Lavi quietly. Not that Lavi would notice him in this state. He was crying his eyes out. Kneeling down behind Lavi, he reached out and grabbed.

"Ah!" Lavi screamed. "What are you doing?"

Fear made its way into Lavi's heart. But after awhile it passed. Perhaps it was for the better.

"You're not going to say anything?" Tyki asked.

"You're not going to do it?" Lavi asked back.

"A little longer, a little longer." Tyki said.

"Until death do us apart." Lavi whispered.

Tyki moved in kissing Lavi, tongues moving against each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart.

"Do it."

"Ahh!" It was red before his eyes. Blood started to pour out of his body. Lavi fell back onto Tyki, leaning on him.

"Let's go together. Promise to be with me forever." Tyki whispers into Lavi's ears.

"Haa.. Sure. Longer .. than … for.. forever…" Lavi weakly replied. Tyki grabbed Lavi's hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Tyki, why?" Tears fall from the blue haired girl's face. She held Lero tight in her hands looking at the grave stone in front of her. She kneeled down and brought her hand up, tracing the carved letters with her fingers. In memories of Tyki Mikk and Lavi Bookman was what it wrote.

"Uncle Tyki, are you happy? You're finally together with the Bookman Jr…" She looked down at the banquet of flowers she brought. "I brought you your favorite, its red roses. Weren't you going on about how it reminded you of him?" The girl wiped her tears away.

"I miss you…" With that, the girl turned around and left.

"I'll be back."

Allen watched as the Rhode left walking into the forest. He was here alone since no one would come with him. The idea of their friend being Tyki Mikk's lover still bothered Lenalee and the two being buried together just created another reason for Kanda to be pissed and Lenalee not wanting to come. He didn't really care. To him Lavi would always be Lavi no matter what. He held the flowers he brought and walked toward the grave.

"Lavi, sorry I couldn't get Kanda or Lenalee to come. You know, they're still bothered about Tyki. You know, I was a bit surprised when I found out that you were Tyki's lover. And just because I can to see you doesn't mean that I forgave you for dying." A tear dropped on to the ground.

"Sorry… I hate you for dying like that. Don't think you can get me to forgive you anytime soon." He kneeled down and put the flowers before the grave. "Looks like Rhode brought you guys red roses too. Should I have brought something different?" He traced the letters with his fingers like Rhode did.

"In memories of Tyki Mikk and Lavi Bookman hun." A thought crossed his mind. "I hope you don't kill me for this." He craved words onto the grave stone even though he knew it was wrong for him to do so. "Done."

He stared at his work. The letters were crooked but it was legible. Forever lovers. That's the words he craved on. "I guess I get going by now. I'll come visit again." He stood up.

"I hope you guys have fun together."

"Of course."

"You can count on it!"

Allen's eyes widened as he stared at the image before him. Lavi and Tyki stood before him. The image disappeared as he stared at the empty grave. He blinked a few times only to see that there was indeed no one there. Maybe he was just delusional.

Allen turned around and started to leave. "Oh yea, Bookman was the one who arranged all of this. He's off to record history somewhere again. He said he'll come to visit you sometime." Allen walked away and disappeared into the forest.

"Thank you." The words echoed and faded away.


End file.
